Twin
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Terlahir menjadi kembar identik harusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi nyatanya tidak. "Kau bukan Taehyun-hyung. Wajah kalian memang mirip. Tapi kau bukan dia." #Remake #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #OC-Taehyun #JaeYong


**TWIN**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Twin!Taeyong. OC. Alternate Universe. OOC. Typo(s)**

* * *

Terlahir menjadi kembar identik harusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Karena itu akan jauh lebih mudah untuk menipu orang. Semakin identik, maka akan semakin bagus.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Terlahir identik bukan hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Terlebih jika salah satu dari saudara kembar itu, entah bagaimana menjadi lebih baik daripada yang lain dalam berbagai hal. Saat yang satu lebih berbakat, lebih dicintai, lebih diperhatikan, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin terlahir kembar. Memang siapa yang suka dibandingkan?

"Kau bukan Lee Taehyun. Wajah kalian memang mirip. Tapi kau bukan dia."

Ketika ia pertama kali mendengar kalimat itu dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia hidup dalam topeng kebohongan. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak ia mulai menjadi Lee Taehyun dan tak ada seorangpun pernah meragukannya. Bahkan, orang tuanya memandang dia sebagai Lee Taehyun.

Tapi tidak Jung Jaehyun. Pemuda itu.

Dia memang selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa sikap Jaehyun sangat dingin kepadanya saat awal pertemuan tadi. Dan sekarang sepertinya ia mendapat jawaban itu. Bagaimana ia harus merasa? Kecewa karena ia tidak memainkan perannya dengan sempurna? Atau justru… senang?

"Jaehyun, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Mereka sudah menunggu―"

"Mereka sedang menunggu Taehyun-hyung dan bukan penipu sepertimu."

Dia masih mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Jaehyun."

"Berhenti bertingkah seakan kau adalah Taehyun-hyung! Itu menjijikan. Aku tidak percaya tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya selain aku." Jaehyun berkata jijik. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taehyun-hyung?"

Kepalanya tertunduk.

Jaehyun menatapnya. Berdecih saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun. "Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah menjijikkanmu di depanku lagi, hyung."

Dia terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Jaehyun pergi setelah menyenggol bahunya kasar. Dia tidak tahu jika inilah yang akan dia dapatkan dengan kunjungan mendadak keluarga Jung yang baru kembali dari Amerika.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya gemetaran.

* * *

Lee Taehyun dan Lee Taeyong terlahir sebagai kembar identik. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka berdua berbeda adalah sikap. Jika Taehyun menjadi anak periang yang selalu tersenyum, percaya diri dan penuh karisma maka Taeyong menjadi anak yang begitu tenang, ceroboh dan pemalu. Jika Taehyun menjadi anak yang membanggakan, maka Taeyong hanya akan menjadi beban karena semua ketakberdayaannya.

Keduanya seperti siang dan malam. Begitu bertolak belakang. Meskipun wajah keduanya begitu identik. Orang-orang akan lebih menyukai Taehyun karena sikapnya. Termasuk orang tua mereka. Taeyong tidak diinginkan, dibenci, bahkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Taeyong selalu berharap bisa membenci Taehyun karena hal itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Meski Taehyun lebih muda lima menit darinya, Taehyunglah yang akan menjaganya dari anak-anak yang berlaku kasar padanya. Taehyun yang akan membantu Taeyong jika dia jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Hanya Taehyun yang akan membelanya mati-matian saat dirinya dimarahi karena nilainya begitu buruk. Taehyun juga yang akan memeluknya, mengusap kepalanya dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Taeyong tidak bisa membenci Taehyun. Karena dia tahu, Taehyun begitu menyayanginya.

"Kenapa harus Taehyun?"

Taeyong bisa mendengar tangisan ibunya yang kini memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa sang saudara kembar. Taeyong tidak bicara sedikitpun, bibirnya kaku. Meski begitu ia bisa melihat ibunya yang tadi meratap mulai menghapus air matanya dan berdiri tegak. Ia tersenyum pada ayah.

"Yang meninggal pasti bukan Taehyun." Untuk pertama kalinya Taeyong merasa usapan sayang sang ibu di kepalanya. Juga pelukan hangatnya. "Taehyun kita ada di sini."

"Kau benar, sayang." Lalu ayah juga mendekat. Ikut memeluknya. "Taehyun pasti hanya syok karena kecelakaan."

* * *

Taeyong berusaha keras untuk mencoba menjadi Taehyun. Siang dan malam, dia berlatih tersenyum. Mencoba meniru senyuman yang selalu diberikan sang saudara kembar itu padanya. Meniru semua kelakuan Taehyun. Menyukai semua hal yang disukai Taehyun dan membenci apa yang tidak disukainya. Taeyong menjadi lebih banyak bicara, tertawa. Taeyong telah membuang rasa takutnya jauh-jauh. Sebulan berlalu dan kedua orang tuanya benar-benar percaya jika dia memang Taehyun mereka.

Tahun-tahun selanjutnya berlalu begitu saja. Orang-orang mulai mengenali dia sebagai kembar yang selamat. Sebagai Lee Taehyun. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan yang terjadi dan merengut kembar satunya. Tidak ada yang peduli. Karena kembar yang diinginkan masih berada di sisi mereka. Taehyun yang periang. Taehyun yang jago menari.

Taehyun yang selalu membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga.

Tidak ada lagi Lee Taeyong. Dia sudah― _mati_.

* * *

"Taehyun, kenapa kau melamun lagi? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu," kata Yuta. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa." Taeyong mencoba mengelak dengan sebuah senyum.

"Tapi kau menjadi agak pendiam sekarang. Seperti bukan dirimu."

Taeyong sangat terkejut. Ia membuat sebuah tawa riang seperti baru mendengar lelucon yang paling lucu di dunia. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Yuta." Taeyong melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti."

Untuk terakhir kali Taeyong melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya langsung berubah menjadi kerutan dalam sekejap begitu berbalik.

Taeyong benar-benar tidak tahu jika topeng yang selama ini dipakainya mulai terlepas. Bertahun-tahun dirinya tak melakukan keselahan dan tidak pernah lagi berperilaku seperti Taeyong. Karena Taeyong sudah tidak ada, dia sudah mati. Dia bukan Taeyong sekarang, dia Taehyun. Taehyun yang berbakat, ramah dan penuh karisma. Dia bukan Taeyong yang lemah, ceroboh, pemalu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia bukan Taeyong. Orang yang telah membunuh saudaranya sendiri.

 _Kau bukan Taehyun._

Taeyong bersandar lemas pada tembok. Setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan pemuda bernama Jaehyun, fokusnya benar-benar pecah. Keteguhannya goyah dan Taeyong benar-benar merasa terganggu.

Siapa Jaehyun? Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang rahasia besarnya?

"Taehyun! Kau di sini?"

Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya cepat. Ia merubah raut wajah depresinya dengan otomatis. "Johnny-hyung―" Taeyong cukup kaget melihat satu sosok lagi di sana. "J-Jaehyun?"

"Taehyun! Ayo bersenang-senang malam ini! Kita pergi ke klub." Kata Johnny sambil merangkul bahu Taeyong.

Mata Taeyong langsung menatap Jaehyun dan yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tajam dari pemuda itu. "Maaf, hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa," tolak Taeyong sambil melepas rangkulan di bahunya. Jelas sekali jika Jaehyun tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Dan itu tidak akan menjadi situasi yang mengenakkan jika dia pergi.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku punya cukup banyak tugas yang belum selesai dan―"

"Ayolah! Tugasmu bisa dikerjakan nanti."

"Tapi―"

"Kenapa harus memaksanya jika dia tidak mau datang, hyung?" Suara dingin Jaehyun membuat Taeyong langsung menunduk.

"Hei, kenapa kau dingin sekali, Jaehyun?" tanya Johnny heran. Tapi Jaehyun hanya mengacuhkan mereka dan pergi ke kelas berikutnya. Meski begitu Johnny tetap saja mendesaknya.

* * *

Taeyong benar-benar datang ke klub malam itu. Tapi dia tidak berani melangkah masuk. Dia berdiri di luar dan bersandar di dinding, mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya ke tanah dan berfikir ini dan itu. Taeyong ingin menari. Ia ingin masuk dan bersenang senang seperti yang Johnny katakan. Tapi dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi tak bersahabat Jaehyun lagi. Sikap sinis itu.

Lamat-lamat Taeyong mulai mengingat sebuah memori. Memori saat dia masih kecil dan Jaehyun menjadi tetangga mereka. Dalam pikirannya Taeyong bisa mengingat senyuman Jaehyun saat bermain dengan Taehyun di belakang rumah, sedangkan dirinya sibuk bersembunyi di balik tembok dan menatap mereka. Terlalu takut untuk bergabung.

 _Kenapa kau tidak bisa tersenyum padaku juga? Aku Taehyun sekarang._

Taeyong merasa hatinya nyeri ketika memikirkannya. Air matanya jatuh. Kenapa setelah ia berusaha sejauh ini, sekaras ini, dia masih tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik?

Taeyong lelah dan mulai menyesali dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Jika saja Taehyun tidak melindunginya. Jika saja Taehyun tidak berlari ke arahnya saat truk itu semakin dekat. Jika saja. Maka semuanya pasti akan menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Jaehyun di upacara kelulusan. Taeyong pergi keluar negeri untuk bekerja. Di sana Taeyong memang masih memakai nama Lee Taehyun, tapi dia hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari dirinya dihantui perasaan bersalah. Setiap hari ia merasa begitu jahat. Setiap hari, ia akan menyesali dirinya sendiri atas semua kebohongannya, dosa-dosanya.

Taeyong kembali ke Korea setelah mendengar kematian ibunya. Ibunya, Taeyong bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi atau menghubunginya lagi sejak ia pergi. Ia tidak sanggup berpura-pura lagi menjadi Taehyun dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Di pemakaman dia bertemu dengan banyak orang. Ada ayahnya, teman-teman Taehyun, dan ada Jaehyun. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin dewasa meski tatapan kebenciannya masih sama. Taeyong menunduk sepanjang waktu di pelukan ayahnya sambil menangis. Ibunya sudah pergi, dan Taeyong belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuknya. Setelah penyesalannya akan kematian Taehyun, sekali lagi Taeyong merasakan rasa bersalah itu.

Saat semuanya selesai, ia menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung pada nisan yang lain. Sebuah nisan yang mengukir namanya.

 _Lee Taeyong._

"Tsk. Kau masih berpura-pura menjadi Taehyun-hyung?"

Taeyong membeku ketika ia melihat Jaehyun kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dia ingin melarikan diri tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. "Kau datang untuk melayat ibuku?" Taeyong dengan santai bertanya sambil meletakkan karangan bunga di samping batu nisan yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Ya." Jaehyun menjawab pendek.

Lalu ada keheningan.

"Taeyong adalah saudara kembarku," mulai Taeyong, ia merasa aneh dengan menyebut namnya sendiri dengan cara seperti itu. "Kami berdua sangatlah mirip, meski sebenarnya sangat berbeda. Dia selalu terlalu malu untuk berbicara, untuk melakukan sesuatu, untuk melakukan kesalahan. Seberapa keras aku mencoba membujuknya dia tidak mau bermain denganku, dia bersikeras berdiam di kamar. Menyendiri.

Orang tua kami selalu memujiku. Tapi mereka selalu memarahi Taeyong. Aku berbakat, sementara dia tidak, itu kata mereka. Mereka hanya tidak tahu jika Taeyong sama jagonya denganku dalam menari, dia bisa melakukan banyak hal. Jika saja dia sedikit lebih terbuka, lebih banyak tersenyum, lebih banyak bicara dan lebih percaya diri. Maka eomma dan appa pasti juga akan memberikan cinta sebanyak yang mereka berikan padaku…"

Jika Taehyun tidak melindungiku dan membiarkanku mati pasti itu akan lebih baik, pikir Taeyong.

Ada keheningan lagi.

Tidak ada yang mesti mereka bicarakan lagi sekarang. Taeyong membalik tubuhnya. "Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang―"

Tapi Jaehyun menahan tangannya. Taeyong tersentak.

"Kenapa kau masih terus berpura-pura menjadi Taehyun-hyung?! Tidakkah kau muak, hyung?!" kata Jaehyun sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Taeyong. Amarah terpancar jelas dari matanya. "Apakah kau pikir kau bisa membodohi semua orang dengan melakukan itu?!"

Taeyong menepis tangan itu.

"Kau mengambil hidup orang lain, hyung. Tidakkah kau sadar?!"

Taeyong membuang mukanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan. Mengunjungi makam dengan namamu dan hidup sebagai orang lain. Apa kau gila?!"

Taeyong menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak. Air matanya sudah jatuh. Tapi Jaehyun belum mau berhenti, pemuda itu kembali mencengkram bahunya kuat. Berkata dengan marah.

"Katakan padaku! Apa hidup seperti ini yang kau mau, hyung? Hidup dengan menipu orang lain?! Kau pikir sampai kapan?! Kau pikir kau bisa menipu mereka selamanya?!"

"YA! AKU BISA!" Taeyong berteriak tak terkendali. Ia kembali menyentakan tangan di bahunya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan terluka. Tapi Taeyong tertawa. Begitu keras meski air matanya masih saja jatuh mengalir di pipinya. "Apakah kau melihat ada orang meragukanku, meragukan aktingku? TIDAK ADA!"

"Harusnya Taehyun tidak melakukan itu! Aku benar-benar berharap Taehyun tidak usah menolongku! Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku tapi orang lain menyayanginya! Orang tua kami dan bahkan kau― Kau lebih menyukai Taehyun..." Suara Taeyong melemah. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Akan lebih baik jika aku yang mati."

 _Slap!_

Jaehyun memberinya tamparan keras di wajah.

Taeyong terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan perilaku kasar itu. Ia menyentuh bagian pipinya yang sakit dan menjatuhkan pandangan matanya ke tanah. Air matanya turun tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Bahkan sampai akhirpun kau tidak bisa tersenyum padaku seperti kau tersenyum pada Taehyun." Lirih Taeyong. "Maaf. Aku tahu aku memang menjijikkan. Jangan khawatir. Ini― ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kau melihatku." Taeyong terbata dalam isakannya. Ia berusaha membalikkan badannya dan pergi secepatnya namun lagi-lagi cengkraman Jaehyun di tangannya membuatnya berhenti.

Kali ini pemuda itu berbuat sesuatu yang lebih gila. Taeyong diam beku. Jaehyun menangkup wajahnya dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya lalu melumat bibir miliknya dalam-dalam. Taeyong berhenti menangis, tapi matanya membulat sempurna.

Beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu. Dan Taeyong merasa jantungnya berdebar keras. Terlebih saat Jaehyun melepas ciuman itu dan membuka matanya. Pandangan penuh marah itu hilang, Taeyong hanya bisa melihat kelembutan di mata itu sekarang.

"Berhenti menangis, hyung." Jaehyun berkata pelan sambil mengusapkan jari-jemarinya di pipi Taeyong untuk menghapus air mata. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Taeyong-hyung."

 _Taeyong._

Taeyong bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya orang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Jika kau ingin aku tersenyum padamu maka kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri. Jadilah Taeyong-hyung dan bukan Taehyun. Tidakkah hyung tahu kenapa aku marah? Apa kau tidak sadar jika perkataanmu yang berkata jika seharusnya kau yang mati itu melukaiku? Melukai Taehyun-hyung?"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Hyung tidak menghargai perasaan sayangnya padamu, pengorbanannya untukmu. Bagi Taehyun-hyung, hyung sama pentingnya dengan kehidupan itu sendiri. Taehyun-hyung memberikan hidupnya untuk hyung karena dia benar-benar menyayangi hyung. Aku yakin dia tidak menyesal. Justru sikap hyung yang seperti inilah yang membuat Taehyun-hyung sedih." Jaehyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Taeyong. "Dan perkataanmu juga sudah menyakitiku, hyung. Karena aku menyukaimu, Taeyong-hyung. Aku― mencintaimu."

Taeyong tersentak. Ia menatap Jaehyun dengan tidak percaya. Jaehyun menariknya ke pelukan.

"Bodoh! Hyung pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu? Hyung pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu? Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil, hyung! Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintipku dan Taehyun-hyung bermain."

Taeyong benar-benar tidak tahu yang satu itu.

"Aku begitu terpuruk saat mendengar kecelakaan itu. Saat medengar kau pergi meninggalkanku. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untukku memiliki keberanian kembali ke sini dan menjenguk tempat peristirahatanmu, hyung. Tapi kau tahu― aku merasa dibohongi. Aku merasa tidak percaya dengan yang hyung lakukan dengan berpura-pura sebagai Taehyun-hyung. Aku marah."

Air mata itu kembali jatuh tanpa bisa Taeyong tahan. "J-jadi itu sebabnya―"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Taeyong berkali-kali dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun menjauh. "Tapi- b-bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu hyung Taeyong dan bukan Taehyun?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

Jaehyun membungkuk sedikit, menaruh wajahnya tepat di depan Taeyong dan membuat senyuman. Senyuman tulus pertama Jaehyun untuk Taeyong. "Taeyong-hyung yang bisa bermain game. Hanya Taeyong-hyung yang berlatih menari hingga benar-benar larut hanya untuk kompetisi lalu merasa gugup tanpa henti sebelum tampil. Tidak seperti Taehyun-hyung, Taeyong-hyung memang takut darah, takut kotor, tapi hyung akan tetap mengambil obat dan merawat anak kecil yang terluka. Dan Taeyong-hyung juga lah yang menangis di pemakaman ibunya, meski ia telah diabaikan olehnya. Yang aku cintai adalah Lee Taeyong. Aku menginginkannya hingga rasanya mau mati. Aku ingin sekali memberitahunya tapi dia tidak berhenti bertindak bodoh. Menjaga sandiwaranya begitu lama dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Aku―"

Jaehyun terkejut saat Taeyong memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Meski begitu singkat tapi itu benar-benar terasa manis di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih." Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun, menangis. Taeyong tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia terlalu senang, mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengetahui dirinya. "T-terimakasih karena telah begitu peduli padaku."

Jaehyun tersenyum, membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat.

"Taeyong-hyung…"

 _Taeyong._

Mendengar nama itu dari mulut orang lain lagi, terlebih dari bibir Jaehyun, tepat di telinganya memberinya perasaan yang tak terduga. Rasanya menyesakkan namun hangat. Pelukan ini juga terasa hangat.

"Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Taeyong-hyung."

Taeyong mengangguk di dada Jaehyun.

" _Saranghae_."

Taeyong menangis bahagia kali ini. " _Nado._ "

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
